Jim Fitzgerald
James "Jim" Fitzgerald (1963 - 2008) was a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Background Jim Fitzgerald was born and raised in Acter, Alderney, as were most other members of The Lost. According to Clay Simons, Jim was once a US Marine as early as 1981 (when he would have been 18) but was kicked out, a claim that Jim did not comment on. Jim also married a woman named Jackie at an unspecified time. The Lost MC Jim's criminal record dates back to 1987, when he was arrested for assault at age 24. He was likely a member of The Lost by this time. As he worked his way up from a prospect to a senior member of the gang, two theft charges followed in the next six years. He later met Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz, who were childhood friends of each other and both began very aggressive criminal lifestyles at only 16. Jim became very close friends with Johnny, who was 12 years younger and likely saw him as a role model. He viewed Billy, however, as very foolish and never became as well connected to him. Despite their young ages, Billy and Johnny worked their way up to become president and vice president, respectively, of the chapter. Jim was perfectly content and not jealous, and became their treasurer as well as an unofficial advisor to Johnny. Both he and Johnny were opposed to the war with the Angels of Death biker gang, which dated back to 1982 and was reignited under Billy's leadership, but complied out of loyalty. He was arrested in 1999 and 2005 for cooking meth and larceny, respectively, and his wife Jackie had a baby around the same time. In 2008, Billy was arrested for heroin and was sent to rehab, during which Johnny became the gang's acting president. Billy had been excessively violent towards the AOD, including one incident in which he put Joe Jon's nephew in a coma, which directed Johnny to give Billy's Revenant motorcycle to the AOD as a peace offering. That same year, Billy returned from rehab and became president again, and Jim/Johnny did not like the way Billy was taking the gang. As tensions and arguments over leadership between Billy and Johnny escalated, Billy was eventually arrested in a failed heroin deal. Billy blamed Johnny for snitching on him to the police, although it is later revealed that Billy conspired with the heroin buyers to kill Johnny. Brian Jeremy, Billy's most loyal and sycophantic follower, wages a civil war against Jim and Johnny's faction with a noticeably larger faction of other Billy loyalists. Jim had befriended Pegorino mobster Ray Boccino, who assisted Johnny in killing Brian. In The Lost and Damned, Jim is one of Johnny's good friends you can hang out with and Johnny can make a call to Jim to arrange for a loaded weapon to be left in the Lost MC Clubhouse. Death Sometime after the civil war, Boccino recruited Jim and Johnny to protect a diamond deal between his party and the Jewish Mob. After surviving an ambush at the deal, Johnny returned with Boccino's stolen money and entrusted it to Jim. Boccino captures and tortures Jim back at his restaurant, before Johnny rescues him. Jim parted ways with Johnny to meet with an unnamed Lost biker in an alleyway, when Niko Bellic kills the two after a bike chase through the subway. Ironically, Niko assisted Johnny during the diamond deal, a prior heroin deal, and anonymously killed their fellow Lost biker Jason Michaels. Johnny later said of Jim that he was the greatest thing that has happened to the gang and "the man we all wanted to be". Johnny states that he will send money to Jim's wife and kid, he owes them that much, and more. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Way on the Subway (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers (Boss) *Bad Cop Drop (Boss) *This Shit's Cursed *Hit the Pipe (Boss) *End of Chapter (Boss) *Bad Standing *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? (Boss) LCPD Database record Surname: Fitzgerald First Name: Jim Age: 45 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Criminal Record: *1987 - Assault *1989 - Hijacking *1993 - Grand Larceny *1999 - Unlawful Manufacture Methamphetamine *2005- Grand Larceny Notes: *Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost. *Believed to be loyal to Johnny Klebitz, the acting leader while Billy Grey was incarcerated. *One of the oldest bikers in the Lost. *Believed to have been against the war with the Angels of Death. Trivia *In GTA IV, Jim looks completely different - he is Caucausian and is bald, this is confirmed via a picture in the games files. However, this biker also appears in the final cutscene of Collector's Item alongside the TLAD rendition of Jim. This is just a minor retcon made by Rockstar Games. *On the in-game internet, after Jim is killed, it is reported that the LCPD were able to identify Jim's body, but were "struggling to identify the other one". It says this because the other biker is meant to crash into the train thus rendering it virtually impossible to identify him, despite the fact that he can be killed before crashing into the train. *Jim is called "The Fitz", possibly a variant of "The Fonz" of Happy Days fame. Johnny sometimes calls him "James", but usually Jim. Although he is introduced by the opening credits as "Jimmy", no one calls him Jimmy in the game. *Jim's e-mail address is jimfitz@LOSTMC.com *Jim's appearance probably based on Sonny Barger, biker world legend, who is Caucasian too, but looks very similar to Hispanic. *Jim's colors are very unique to the other Lost members, he does not wear either a denim vest or a leather jacket. He also wears sports camo pants and brown hinterland boots. Gallery Lost and Jim.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald (left) as he appears during "No Way on the Subway" in GTA IV. JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Jim Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim